User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Make Your Predictions for the CMT Music Awards
The 2015 CMT Music Awards will be airing live on June 10, so you have a week to vote for your favorites at cmt.com Carrie leads the pack this year with 5 nominations: Video of the Year - Something in the Water Video of the Year - Somethin' Bad (with Miranda Lambert) Female Video of the Year - Something in the Water Female Video of the Year - Little Toy Guns Collaborative Video of the Year - Somethin' Bad (with Miranda Lambert) With that many noms, it's more than likely she's at least walking away with one award. Plus, she's performing "Little Toy Guns" live and making her return to the stage, so it's going to be an exciting night! Carrie is the most awarded artist in CMT Music Award history so far, with 10 buckles. She won Video of the Year in 2012, 2013, and 2014. Can she make it four years in a row this year?? The CMT Awards are fan-voted, and she is no stranger to fan-voted victories. Carrie's fans have proven they are a solid and loyal team, not just including wins at the CMTs. She's also had several fan victories at shows like the ACMs, American Music Awards, and People's Choice. Her opponents for the Video of the Year title are: Darius Rucker Dierks Bentley Florida Georgia Line Jason Aldean Kenny Chesney Lady Antebellum Lee Brice Luke Bryan Maddie & Tae Sam Hunt These nominees will be narrowed down to 5 once the show starts on June 10. Probably only one Carrie video will make the final cut to make it fair, so either Something in the Water will be in the final 5 or Somethin' Bad with Miranda Lambert. The newer country acts will probably be eliminated first. Maddie & Tae, Sam Hunt, and Lee Brice are probably not huge competition. That leaves: Darius Rucker Dierks Bentley Florida Georgia Line Jason Aldean Lady Antebellum Kenny Chesney Luke Bryan These are all pretty established and major artists. Any one of them could wiggle into the Top 5, depending on how people feel about their videos. More than likely, Darius Rucker and Kenny Chesney can be eliminated at this round. Darius still hasn't made a huge impact in country music since he started his career there, and Kenny Chesney just hasn't generated much buzz this year. He's a bit past his prime. That leaves: Carrie Underwood Dierks Bentley Florida Georgia Line Jason Aldean Lady Antebellum Luke Bryan Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood It's hard to say who will be eliminated at this point. My gut says Dierks Bentley, but he just might beat out Lady A or Jason Aldean.... We'll eliminate Dierks just because he has had a lot of CMT nominations over the years but has only managed to win 2. That leaves: Carrie Underwood Florida Georgia Line Jason Aldean Lady Antebellum Luke Bryan Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood At this point one of Carrie's videos will most likely be eliminated. Which one that is, that's difficult to say. I'll leave the final 6 as it is, and others can guess from there. Luke Bryan is probably the next most likely to win if Carrie or Miranda do not, followed closely by new-ish duo Florida Georgia Line, who have had a pretty successful couple of past years with their fans. There is always a chance Lady A or Jason Aldean could somehow pull a surprise win, but it's not very likely. Anyway, good luck to Carrie, and keep voting!! Category:Blog posts